The Lusus Virus
by Scodia
Summary: Jade is making a mutagenic virus for her creatures and Jake uses it on himself... Something strange happens to him that cannot be fixed... Contains slight Dirk x Jake.


Let us look at unusual story of a teenage boy.

His name is Jake and he lives with his grandmother, Jade, on an isolated island in the middle of Pacific ocean. The island belongs entirely to his family and he and his grandmother are the only humans living there.

His grandmother is a scientist and an inventor much like her grandfather was who first discovered this island. She also specializes in genetics.

The island, on which our two characters live, is fairly small and round in shape. If you were to walk from one side to another, providing that you could actually walk in a straight line, it would take you more or less five hours. There is a lake on the south-east side of the island and a dormant volcano on the north-east. The rest of the island is a huge jungle in which strange creatures live.

These strange creatures are nothing like you have ever seen: giant lizards, tiny bulls with wings, spiders with fins... All living on this small island out of sight of the curious eye of the outer world.

Jake's grandmother had created all these mutants yet all proved to be infertile. She is currently working in her laboratory on a mutagenic virus that would further mutate the strange creatures inhabiting the island to create distinct species which would be able to reproduce on their own.

Today was a special day for her; she had developed a new virus and hoped that it would make her creatures - or babies, as she would call them - be able to produce young. She now needed to fairly small creatures with similar characteristics as test subjects. She had already synthesized about twenty milliliters of the virus which she kept in a vial labeled "Lusus" along with other strangely named vials in her laboratory shelf.

"Jake!" she called for her grandson.

Almost instantaneously the boy appeared in her lab. He was medium build, with messy short black hair and green eyes. He was wearing rectangular black glasses and had a clearly visible overbite. He wore white t-shirt with a green skull imprinted right in the middle, shorts and a pair of trainers.

His grandmother looked similar to him but she had huge round glasses, very long black hair and wore a long black dress which seemed to sparkle in green.

"I'm going outside for a while," she announced as she walked out of her laboratory, heading downstairs, "Don't touch anything in here while I'm out, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Jake replied carelessly. He had no intention to listening to his grandmother and he was curious of her new inventions. What's the worst thing that can happen, he asked himself.

He waited a few minutes until he was sure his granny was outside and moved over to an old bookshelf on which once were stored various books written by his great-great... great... grandfather? He was not very sure of how many "greats" does he have to insert before the word "grandfather". The books were recently replaced by many vials of various properties; some not seeming to do anything while other caused visible changes.

He read all the labels searching for any new ones. He knew the properties of all the liquids stored on this shelf, not because his granny had explained everything to him but because he tried out all of them, sometimes even on himself, without her knowing.

He found a new vial with glittering silver liquid inside. The label read "Lusus". Sometimes Jake wondered if the names actually meant anything or were they just some random syllables put together. He took the vial and examined the liquid inside it. It was pretty thick and had no scent. Jake looked around the room hoping to find something that he could test the content of the vial on.

He heard someone messaging him. He knew who it was, yup, each time he was messing with his granny's stuff his best friend would message him as if he had a "Jake's in potential danger, need to warn him" radar.

Despite his curiosity towards the liquid, Jake could not just ignore his friend and went upstairs to his room taking the vial with him. He located his skulltop, and put it on his head. And yup, there is goes, his best friend indeed was messaging him.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

TT: Hey, what's up Jake?

TT: Jake?

TT: Are you there?

GT: yeah I am, hey

TT: What's up man?

GT: granny made a new potion thing!

TT: Oh no.

TT: Nonononono.

TT: I hope you're nowhere near it. Please say you're not.

GT: heh, I have it right here, it's staring at me as if it really wanted me to drink it!

TT: Dude, no. Don't drink it. Don't you remember what happened last time?

GT: oh, that was so sweet

TT: You grew two extra pairs of arms!

GT: and I got to play my granny's 3 person instrument...

GT: SOLO!

TT: While I was making an antidote for you... We were lucky your granny wasn't home.

GT: I miss those arms.

TT: Wait, no. Do not drink it. You hear me!?

GT: nope, I can't HEAR you, hehe

TT: Jake...

GT: I have to go do my experiment, cya!

golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

TT: Jake wait!

TT: Oh no...

Although his friend was probably right, Jake did not listen to him. He loved experimenting very much. Too much perhaps. He opened the vial, dipped his finger into the liquid and then licked the liquid off his finger. He had not felt anything - most of his granny's 'potions' took effect within the first five minutes of consumption. Most. But some took hours, days even in which case he could get caught and be doomed.

Sometimes minutes would be sufficient to get him doomed. And this was the case today.

He heard someone walking into the tower - obviously it was his granny - and he rushed to the laboratory to put the vial in its rightful place before his granny would catch him. He just managed to pick up his granny's notes and pretended to look through them when the woman walked into the room.

"Did you touch anything?" she eyed him.

"No," he lied placing the notebook on the desk, "I was just reading."

Jade moved closer to the desk and lay two fairly small cages on it. Inside each of the cages was a yellow spider with abnormally long legs, very small wings and it also seemed to possess a sting.

"Um, what do you need them for?" asked Jake.

"You know how they are all infertile?" she walked over to the shelves and took a vial with glittering silver liquid and a syringe.

"No, I never knew that."

The woman measured a small portion of the liquid into the syringe and then swiftly injected it into one of the spiders.

"I'm trying to make them be able to produce young on their own," she smiled at her grandson.

Jake watched as the liquid started affecting the poor spider. Firstly, the spider was running around in its little cage, then it froze and collapsed. Slowly it became paler and paler until it became purely white. It was as if someone had drained it completely out of colour. Even its eyes, normally black, were now white. The spider did not move. Maybe it it dead, Jake thought. Although he had taken a lot less less of the liquid than the spider, he was scared of being completely drained off colour - perhaps even more scared than growing two pairs of arms or gills and fins.

The second spider too went white and layed motionlessly in its cage.

"I'll be in my room," Jake announced and quickly made his way up the stairs.

While in his room, he took a mirror and examined himself for any effects of the liquid. He found nothing. He decided that he does not want to worry about it anymore, changed into his pyjamas and went to sleep.

As for the spiders, they have survived the injection and they were simply asleep too. Jade had injected them with another liquid and placed them together in one cage. She then began working on something else for few hours finally realizing that the spiders need more time than that to wake up and she went to bed herself.

Next few days she spent mainly in her laboratory so Jake did not see her at all. The spiders behaved normally, as one would expect the spiders to behave. However, on the third they she diagnosed that that oddly both of the spiders were pregnant. They have changed into simultaneous hermaphrodites (translation below) - another side effect yet it is better than nothing. A day later the spiders layed eggs. In this time Jade managed to synthesize a lot of the "Lusus" virus and was ready to inject it into many creatures on this island.

She called her grandson, as she usually does before leaving the tower. And usually he was there within seconds but not this time. She went upstairs to his room and found him curled up in his bed, hidden beneath the blanket.

"Jake, are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just a little tired, you can go, I'll be fine," he replied really wanting her to leave.

"Look at me," she ordered. She wanted to see if he was just tired or if perhaps a flu got him in which case she should stay with him.

"No, I'm fine, you can really go," he tried to persuade her, already suspecting that this would not work.

His granny, not wanting to argue with him, pulled off his blanket and froze. For a moment she thought she saw a ghost but the ghost was only Jake, her grandson, totally drained off colour. Without a word she dragged him to her lab and tried to fix all the abnormalities that her virus had caused. She managed to fix everything apart from one little thing. Jake, being a male, had now also possessed female reproductive organs.

Many years later, Jade had managed to create lots of new different types of species that were able to freely reproduce with each other. The outer world never found out about them. Nobody even knew where to find the island apart from Jake.

Meanwhile Dirk became Jake's boyfriend and Jake became first ever known pregnant man, who was born without any abnormalities, in the world. And this title will belong to him thanks to his grandmother with making the "Lusus" virus and himself for stupidly messing with it. Doctors said that if this child later on had children, they too would be intersexual (translation below).

One day will be someone who will want humans to have only one gender and so that person will steal Jade's virus and infect the whole world with it but that is a completely different story...

* * *

Translations:

Intersexual = a human with both reproductive organs

Simultaneous Hermaphrodites = an animal with both reproductive organs

Authors note: I am sorry if I made characters OOC, but I just needed few characters for my story and yeah...

I hope I have not offended anyone by this...

Please review? pleasepleaseplease! :)

I'll give you a bunny if you do!

(\_/)

(^.^)

(o)(o)

HERE!

now rev please :)


End file.
